peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 October 1968
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-10-27 ; Comments *Two versions of the show are now available. One is the full show, the other a series of clips over two files, with much of the chat from Peel cut from the original recording (tracks marked § are on the incomplete version). *Start of show: "Hurray, we won more tin foil medals than South Korea - I can't wait until 1972!" (Reference is to the Mexico Olympics, which ended the same day.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico_Olympics Peel later explains his thoughts on the event.) *Peel has recently been to Birmingham, as well as Glastonbury Tor (earlier in the week) with Marc Bolan, where he enjoyed a King Arthur moment. *Many thanks to Ken Garner for the original tracklisting info for the whole show. (K) Show "as Peel announces at the end, was in fact pre-recorded, on Friday 25th October." *The pre-recording took place because of the big anti-Vietnam War demonstration in London on Sunday 27th October, which was expected to be a violent event, like many of the major 1968 demonstrations in other parts of the world; in the end, it passed off relatively peacefully (see BBC story). The 4.30 news mentions that there has "so far" been no violence, but Peel expresses his concern, after the Savoy Brown track, that "people may be getting hurt or damaged", (He urges his listeners to pay attention to the non-violent messsge of the Blossom Toes' "Peaceloving Man", which ends the show ). As confirmed on the Peelenium 1968 broadcast on 04 November 1999, Peel and his future wife Sheila separately attended the more violent demonstration that had taken place in March 1968. Sessions *Brian Auger's Trinity #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1968-10-07. *David Ackles #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1968-10-01. *Blossom Toes #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1968-10-22. *Taste #1 Repeat. First broadcast 25 August 1968. Recorded 1968-08-05. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Top Gear sig (Joe Moretti Group) *Family: Second Generation Woman (single) Reprise RS 23315 *Taste: Dual Carriageway Pain (session) *Pretty Things: Private Sorrow (single) Columbia EMI DB 8494 § *David Ackles: Down River (session) *Jeff Beck: You Shook Me (LP - Truth) Columbia EMI CX 6293 § *Blossom Toes: Wait A Minute (session) § *The Doors: Yes, The River Knows (LP - Waiting For The Sun) Elektra EKL 74024 § *Brian Auger Trinity: Old Jim Crow (session)] *Taste: Norman Invasion (instrumental) (session) § *(Peel jingle by Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Steve Miller Band: Living in the USA (single) Capitol CL 15564 *Muddy Waters: Let's Spend The Night Together (single) Chess CRS 8083 (US release?) § *David Ackles: Laissez Faire (session) *Jefferson Airplane: Crown of Creation (LP - Crown of Creation) RCA Victor RD 7976 § *Brian Auger Trinity: I'm Not Talkin' (session) § *Scaffold: Lily the Pink (single) Parlophone R 5734 *Taste: Born On The Wrong Side Of Time (session) *Moody Blues: Ride My See-Saw (single) Deram DM 213 *Blossom Toes: Ever Since A Memory (session) § *SRC: Daystar (LP - SRC) Capitol T 2991 § *Richie Havens: Indian Rope Man (single - Lady Madonna b-side) VerveFolkways/Forecast 1519 § *Brian Auger Trinity: Road to Cairo (session) § *Nirvana(2): The Touchables (All Of Us) (LP - All Of Us) Island ILPS 9087 *Taste: Same Old Story (session) § *Steppenwolf: Magic Carpet Ride (single) Stateside SS 8003 § 4.30pm news *Duster Bennett: Country Jam (LP - Smiling Like I'm Happy) Blue Horizon S 7-63208 *David Ackles: When Love is Gone (session) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Safe as Milk (LP - Strictly Personal) Liberty LBL 83172 *Brian Auger Trinity: Lonesome Hobo (session) § *Savoy Brown: Train to Nowhere (single) Decca F 12843 § *Blossom Toes: Peaceloving Man (session) § end of show, 5pm File ;Name * (Version one, incomplete) Tracks 3.mp3, Tracks 1.WMA * (Version two, complete) 1968-10-27 TG Pt1-12 * (Version two, one file) 1968-10-27 John Peel Top Gear BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length * (Version one, incomplete) 20.34, 48.17 * (Version two, complete) 12 files, varying lengths * (Version two, one file) 2:00:26 ;Other * (Version one, incomplete) Many thanks to Andy for the files, and Ken for the tracklisting information. Tracks 3 - from Pretty Things: Private Sorrow (file continues with 03 November 1968 show) Tracks 1 - from Taste: Norman Invasion * (Version two, complete) Many thanks to User:Johns corner: "Parts of this show -mostly minus Peel are already uploaded and in somewhat better quality. From the point of view of Session research -these parts are the ones to use. For continuity though -this is complete. Due to the method of storage this will have to be in 12 smaller parts. There may be a case for amalgamation of the parts already uploaded with this-though it would result in an uneven sound balance." Bill has now done just that ;Available * (Version one, incomplete) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FDEKMQKL, http://www.megaupload.com/?d=9PPVIC3Y * (Version two, complete) http://www.mediafire.com/?e4y2dj0tx0vrg9l, http://www.mediafire.com/?0icowc9erc0im4t, http://www.mediafire.com/?vkdv0ib448dro5z, http://www.mediafire.com/?r7a5agvek2jhk07, http://www.mediafire.com/?cl3v6j78yyc26y6, http://www.mediafire.com/?xuj4apgtxazctlr, http://www.mediafire.com/?fu8dv70aevsaf96, http://www.mediafire.com/?as2827113ltnhr2, http://www.mediafire.com/?nq7e6n81nhqmce1, http://www.mediafire.com/?v9s6ecyqo6s72di, http://www.mediafire.com/?f2lcwag96w842v9, http://www.mediafire.com/?lc8s8lqwkw1s8br * (Version two in one file - Mooo) thanks to Bill Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Top Gear